Stay With Me
by Loopin' Lunan95
Summary: Elyon Pemberton, en ung trettonårig Hufflepuff, ligger dåligt till i Försvar Mot Svartkonster och lider av prestationsångest. Lyckligtvis vill professor Lupin hjälpa henne som en god lärare och upptäcker att en vän kommer i det mest ovanligaste form, även som lärare och elev. Tillägnas Lealover1 och vår Remus Lupin.


**Stay With Me**

Elyon suckade djupt när skolklockan ringde, hon började samla ihop sina skolböcker och packade ner dem i hennes väska. Hur hon än försökte göra sitt bästa, så var det aldrig tillräckligt. Hon kände sig mer eller mindre misslyckad och ännu mera nu när hon hade misslyckats ytterligare en gång till.

"Till nästa lektion, ska ni skriva en uppsats om hinkypunkar." utropade professor Lupin. "Beskriv hinkypunkar och miljön dom återfinns, så utförligt ni kan. Uppsatsen ska vara max fyra tum och en halv. Det var allt för idag."

Alla elever såg så uppmuntrade och pratade medan dom höll på slå ihop alla böcker och ge sig av från klassrummet. Elyon såg på dom, hon kunde inte känna sig mer isolerad från sina kamrater som förmodligen hade sina enkla liv. Hon visste följderna ifall hon misslyckades i skolan och hennes redan bestämda framtid skulle då stå på spel.

Just som hon skulle gå avbröt en röst hennes tankar. "Miss Pemberton, skulle du kunna stanna kvar ett ögonblick?"

Elyon vände sig om och stirrade på sin professor i försvar mot svartkonster. "Jovisst, professorn." Hon sade långsamt och satte sig ner, hon väntade tills hela klassrummet hade tömts och hon var nu helt ensam med professor Lupin.

"Nå, miss Pemberton." sade Lupin och slog ner sig i en stol bredvid henne. "Jag kunde inte undgå att något bekymrar dig. Är lektionen kanske svår?"

Elyon såg åt honom. "N-nej då!" Hon stammade till. "Det var en mycket intressant lektion och jag tyckte om det så hemskt mycket..."

"Men du har svårt att följa med, inte sant?" Lupin log och Elyon stirrade ner i golvet, hon skämdes djupt över hennes oförmåga. "Det är helt normalt. Ibland har somliga svårt i vissa ämnen. Om jag förstår det rätt, så kanske är inte mitt ämne din starkaste sida?"

"Jo..." Elyon erkände. "Jag är bara obegåvad och mina förra lärare i just detta ämne gör det mera svårt. Jag menar...jag har ingen grund i försvar mot svartkonster..."

"Och det är alldeles okej." Lupin sade och log vänligt mot den unga trettonåringen bredvid honom. "Det finns alltid hjälpmedel. En lärare finns för att hjälpa sin elev när hon eller han behöver det."

"Vad kan jag göra, professorn?" Hon frågade. "Jag vill verkligen lära mig mer och klara årskursen."

Professor Lupin nickade. "Jag tänkte föreslå extralektioner. Jag har funderat och om du lär dig grunderna på nytt, så kanske du förstår ämnet bättre. Ska vi säga onsdagar och fredagar, klockan sju på kvällen?"

Elyon nickade ivrigt. "Javisst, professorn! Det går så bra så!"

"Nå, det var skönt att höra." Lupin log hjärtligt. "Kila iväg nu, så du inte missar middagen sen."

Hon reste på sig och bugade lätt på huvudet, det var ett inlärt sätt att visa respekt för sina äldre som hennes mor var så mån om att lära henne. "Tack så mycket, professorn."

"Ingen orsak, miss Pemberton."

* * *

"Du ser då munter ut." sade Cedric då dom möttes vid middagen och satte sig vid Hufflepuffsbordet. "Har något bra hänt?"

Elyon nickade. "Jo, det skulle man kunna säga." svarade hon, oförmögen att sluta le när hon kände för mycket på en gång. Glädje och hopp över att får en andra chans i ett av hennes svårare ämnen. Professor Lupin var verkligen en bra lärare och en mycket god person för henne, hon hade aldrig förut kunnat förlita sig på en lärare så mycket som honom och det var något tröstande inverkan han hade, som om en mystisk känsla att allting skulle ordna sig.

Hon kanske inte hade några andra vänner än Cedric, men hon kände sig mycket lyckligare än förut. Spelade verkligen ensamhet någon roll nu när hon visste hon skulle kunna klara försvar mot svartkonster?

Elyon var upprymd, till en punkt då det började bli svårt att somna på kvällen. Imorgon skulle bli fredag och hennes första extralektion. Och som hon förväntade sig, det visade sig att inte vara så svårt som hon trodde.

* * *

Professor Lupin läste igenom böcker med henne om mörkrets varelser, svartkonstens historia och dess början, dess fall och alla sorts besvärjelser och förbannelser det fanns. Efter ett särskilt antal stycken dom läste igenom tillsammans, Lupin gav henne muntliga frågor för att se hur mycket hon förstod och berätta vad hon har missat och vad hon kan arbeta lite mera på.

Efter varje kapitel, gav han henne ett test som var delvis skriftligt och sedan ett muntligt test.

Tiden gick och Elyon, till sin stora glädje, hade avancerat mycket på kort tid. Professor Lupin hade något som gjorde att hon blev mer nyfiken och intresserad. Ibland övade dom praktiskt, Lupin hade hittat ännu en boggart och sparat undan den i en gammal smyckelåda, för att låta Elyon öva på att motverka boggartar.

Det var en onsdagskväll, knappt en vecka till jullovet, som dom läste igenom ännu ett kapitel och denna gång om kvarror. "Du har arbetat hårt, Elyon." sade Lupin med ett leende då han rättade prov medan Elyon läste enskilt i boken. "Jag skulle inte säga att du är obegåvad som du påstår. Du saknade bara grundläggande kunskaper, som oftast behövs."

"Det är tack vare er, professorn." påpekade Elyon glatt. "Det är första gången som jag tycker om försvar mot svartkonster."

Lupin småskrattade lågt. "Det var mycket smickrande av dig att säga." sade han. "Jag hoppas att du kommer vara mera engagerad i lektionerna."

Elyon förlorade sitt leende när hon tänkte på lektionerna i helklass. "Jag tror inte det..."

"Hur kommer det sig då?" Lupin frågade och tittade upp från proven han rättade. "Kan du utveckla det kanske?"

Hon var knäpptyst och stirrade ner i boken, orolig att ens tala om vad som tyngde henne mest.

"Elyon, jag kan inte hjälpa dig om du är tyst." Lupin sade vänligt. "Att göra ett bra jobb i lektioner är en sak, men jag vill inte att du ska må dåligt heller."

"...dom avskyr mig." Elyon tvingade fram orden och demonerna i hennes medvetande väste, hånade henne för att visa sig svag och feg. "Mina kamrater i Hufflepuff, dom tycker inte om mig alls...dom kallar mig bortskämd svag...bara för jag är dotterdotter till Koreas Trolldomsminister."

Lupin såg på Elyon med medlidande. Jo, det var nästan förväntat eftersom han var medveten vem hennes mor var sen de var gamla skolkamrater och hennes morfar var Koreas Trolldomsminister. Han hade förstås fått höra rykten om att Elyon var vald att bli en av kandidaterna till valet då hennes morfar skulle dra sig tillbaka, men just nu fick han en inblick av att Elyon kände att hon var på Hogwarts och att lära sig kunskaper var en plikt, inte glädje eller ens intresse.

Det var bara...sorgligt. Att en så ung flicka på tretton år måste lära sig plikter och tvingas växa upp till vuxen.

"Elyon, nu ska du lyssna." sade Lupin och flickan tittade upp mot honom. "Jag förstår att det är svårt just nu. Det kommer alltid finnas dom som kommer att se ner på dig, trycka ner dig och övertyga att du inte spelar någon roll. Men du måste vara ärlig mot dig själv och fortsätta blicka framåt."

Hon nickade långsamt, hennes ögon var blanka och innan hon kunde stoppa sig själv, Elyon kände hur tårar bara läkte ut och döma av mängden av dom, det var en eländig sorg och ensamhet som hade varit isolerad under en lång tid. Hennes axlar skakade och skälvde okontrollerat och hon gav ifrån sig låga snyftningar.

Lupin log sorgset och lutade sig fram mot flickan. Han omfamnade henne, för att trösta henne. "Jag är ledsen att du genomlider en sådan sak, men det är okej att vara ledsen och att gråta ut det. Vad du behöver är en vän som är där när du behöver."

"T-tack, professorn..." Elyon mumlade och begravde sitt ansikte i hans axel. Föga anade dom att Elyon inte behövde söka efter en sådan kamrat, för hon hade redan funnit den som hon behövde.

Inte för Elyon någonsin sade personligen att hon ansåg sin dåvarande professor som sin vän, men det var en ren vänskap som skulle vara för resten av sitt liv.

* * *

 **Tja, hur blev jag inspirerad till detta? Finns ett enkelt svar: Lealover1 eller åtminstone hennes senaste kapitel i " _Hogwarts Läser Den Flammande Bägaren"_ , för det dög inte att canon krossade mig. Nu ska jag bli mera krossad! *drar djupt andetag* Ja...jag måste lugna mig. **

**Detta var också mycket inspirerat av mina egna minnen. Även som liten, jag hade alltid lätt att prata med lärare som vänner än mina egna klasskamrater. Elyon är en person som är mycket känslig och empatisk, men väldigt ärlig och lojal. Hon är lite av en utstött i Hufflepuff med Cedric som ende vän (som dör senare, vilket lämnar henne i depression, socialfobi och prestationsångest).**

 **Elyon tycket mycket om Remus Lupin, för han gav henne självförtroende och tröst i hennes hårdaste tid. När hon älskar någon högt (vänskap är en form av kärlek, vet ni. Så få inga ideer), så är det en ren och oskyldig form. Även om det kom ut att han ar en varulv, Elyon är mycket fritänkande och tycker inte att det gör en skillnad från vem han är.**

 **Så Remus betyder mycket för Elyon och som en av de få vuxna som har brytt sig om henne och hennes välmående, hon ser upp till honom högt. Även om hon vet hon skulle inte betyda mer än en före detta elev för honom. Elyon är också en person som förstår saker bättre på ett vuxet vis och har lite lättare att acceptera.**

 **Trots all, Elyon tycker så mycket om Remus Lupin att hon vill bara att han ska vara lycklig.**

 **Titeln _"Stay With Me"_ är taget från en sång med samma namn och kommer från en Koreansk drama serie _"Goblin"_.**

 **Den här korta berättelsen är tillägnat för Lealover1 och så klart, Remus Lupin.**

 **\- Loopin' Lunan95**


End file.
